


Click Click, Bang Bang.

by 2kitsune



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube (RPF), jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anti- Mark, Antis, Biting, D/s, Darkiplier - Freeform, Gun Kink, Gun play, I just called them Anti- Sean, I'm not kidding, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Please pay attention to tags, Rope Bondage, Spanking, This is for Halloween, antisepticeye, gun!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: It's not often that the Antis get to come out, but when they do they always make the most of it. So, what happens when Anti- Mark takes advantage of Anti- Sean's gun kink ? (Written for Halloween)





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is … Happy Halloween. Ok, so, I don’t know jack shit about guns bc we’re not allowed them here in NZ and if we do have them it’s v strict rules, so just imagine that the gun is just a normal looking pistol with a longer barrel so that it can go inside of people and the trigger isn’t accidentally pulled. Cool. 
> 
> Also, this was written for Halloween so that's why they're anti. I hope it's spoopy enough. If it's not that's fine too, though. I literally wrote all of this (3k+ sin) in like two hours, but I did have it edited by my lovely friend Bel so there shouldn't be any spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone!!

Electric blue eyes stared up at bourbon browns surrounded by black, wet tears blurring his vision slightly. The ropes around his arms, strapping them against each other as well as down the length of his back, his hands the only things free, chafed slightly, but he knew better than to complain. On his knees, legs tied so that he’s permanently in that position, Sean barely comes up to Anti- Mark’s crotch.

 

Metal touches his tongue, his bottom lip, brushing against the skin. Anti- Sean opens his mouth slightly, knowing better than to move his head away, or to try and close his mouth. Anti- Mark only drives the pistol further into his mouth, so that the barrel is pressed on his tongue, his teeth scraping against the cold metal.

 

“You look so pretty with your mouth full,” Anti- Mark murmurs, pushing the pistol in further. Anti- Sean gags a little but manages to keep his composure, unable to reply with a sarcastic comment like he usually would because of the gun in his mouth. “It’s like you belong on your knees with a gun in your mouth, baby girl.”

 

Anti- Sean’s dick twitches, hard against his stomach, nowhere to hide as Anti- Mark had stripped him fully naked before tying him up as he had. However, although he was so hard Anti- Sean hadn’t been touched since he had been tied up, Anti- Mark deciding to just play with him; like a lion would with a mouse.

 

“You’re so hard too, just from this,” Anti- Mark adds. “You’ve got to know this gun is loaded, right? Does that make you harder, do you want me to pull the trigger and blow your brains out, baby boy? Or do you want me to fuck you with it? There’s a reason why I picked this gun – because it’s the same size as my dick. But, you must have already noticed that, right? Baby girl.”

 

Anti- Sean trembles under Anti- Mark’s words, the anticipation of the red haired mans’ words making pleasure zing through his veins. He can faintly smell gunpowder with how far the pistol is into his mouth, and wonders if Anti- Mark had fired it recently. Anti- Sean knows that his other, Sean or ‘Jacksepticeye’ as his fans knew him, would never be brave enough to do this, but the dark side of himself, the anti-side of himself, had basically begged for it when they taken control over their hosts earlier today on the eve of Halloween.

 

Still smirking Anti- Mark pulls the gun out of Anti- Sean’s mouth, giving him a moment to breathe. The green haired man coughs a little, chest heaving underneath the ropes criss- crossed against it, and spits. “Fuck you.” The malice behind his words are clear, but both males know that for once, just once, anti- Sean doesn’t mean it.

 

Anti- Mark just smirks, tilts his head sort of like a puppy, if a puppy could somehow manage to look just as menacing as Anti- Mark with a gun held in his right hand and the other reaching out to press his fingers underneath Anti- Sean’s chin, forcing his head up so that he couldn’t do anything but look up at the ceiling. It makes his breathing hitch and then become labored, chest heaving under the tough ropes, hard enough that it’s starting to chafe and there would undoubtedly be red lines crisscrossing over his chest tomorrow.

 

He feels it as Anti- Mark starts to trail the gun down the long expanse of his throat, pausing over Anti- Sean’s adam's apple, pressing against the bulging skin hard enough that it becomes uncomfortable. Anti- Sean won’t complain, though, he’ll never complain, it’s not something he does, not something he knows how to do. Anti- Mark chuckles deep in his throat and starts moving again, trailing the pistol along his left collarbone and then his right before stopping right in the hollow between them both.

 

The cold metal of the gun still makes Anti- Sean start a little when it passes over his left nipple, inching upwards to pause right over the green haired males heart, just long enough for Anti- Sean’s heart to leap, long enough for him to wonder if maybe Anti- Mark was actually going to shoot him right through his heart.

 

He doesn’t. Anti- Mark just continues, passing over Anti- Sean’s sternum, pressing down once just so that Anti- Sean knows that Anti- Mark could press harder and knock the breath out of him if he wanted, leave him gasping for air tied up and alone on the hard wooden floor. The pistol pauses over his navel briefly, once again pressing inwards for a second, before continuing down to finally brush against the head of Anti- Sean’s dick.

 

At the touch of the barrel of the gun Anti- Sean’s body twitches, hips rocking up slightly. It’s not the right thing to do, and the gun is suddenly pressed up against his cheek, and in the corner if his eye Anti- Sean can see that Anti- Mark’s finger is on the trigger when before it had been placed down the length of the gun, a simple threat that makes Anti- Sean’s blood run cold.

 

“You aren’t allowed to make any noise,” Anti- Mark growls, low and demanding and Anti- Sean knows that it’s in his best interest not to defy him, even more so with the threat of the fun. “No noise at all, ok? Or I’ll permanently shut you up, got it?”

 

And as much as Anti- Sean wants to bite back, wants to swear, wants to tell Anti- Mark to go fuck himself, Anti- Sean just nods and doesn’t make any other sound. He would undoubtedly get Anti- Mark back, most likely when they’re ‘them’ again, so right now Anti- Sean will put up with it. What he won’t admit though is that it really turns him on when Anti- Mark commands him, or when he’s in control, and Anti- Sean is just a toy for Anti- Mark to fuck.

 

Slowly the gun moves again, Anti- Mark retracing where the gun had been before, and far too soon it’s back on Anti- Sean’s dick, sliding against the heated flesh. Anti- Mark is quick to keep moving it down, down, down, over Anti- Sean’s balls and across his perineum and finally, finally, against his twitching hole. He had been stretched earlier while being tied up, Anti- Mark making sure to draw it out so that Anti- Sean would be able to easily take whatever Anti- Mark threw at him later.

 

But instead of continuing Anti- Mark pulls the gun back, and suddenly Anti- Sean is being lifted and towards the bed. They had both been just in front of it, Anti- Sean kneeling on the wooden floor of Anti- Mark’s room and the red haired male standing. Now, however, they’re moving towards the bed, and in the next second Anti- Sean is being thrown on the silk crème sheets of Anti- Mark’s bed. He lands face down because he can’t put his hands out to stop his fall, with his ass sticking up into the air due to how he’s tied up.

 

Anti- Sean turns his head to the side and peers down the length of his body, trying to see what Anti- Mark is doing. The ropes are definitely pressing too hard into his skin now, so much that Anti- Sean can feel his skin burning underneath them, but he’s not going to ask for Anti- Mark to loosen them. However, once this is over and he returns to his normal ‘self’, some lotion is definitely going to have to be applied basically all over his body.

 

It seems that even Anti- Mark has had enough of teasing, because he doesn’t waste time this time around. The gun is brought up, the barrel pressing sideways against his butt cheek, hard enough that there might be a red imprint of it there tomorrow, before it’s brought inwards and passed over Anti- Sean’s waiting entrance. Anti- Sean bites back a moan, but ends up letting out a strangled gasp anyway when Anti- Mark finally presses the tip inside of him.

 

Embarrassingly enough, if Anti- Sean could ever actually get embarrassed, the gun slides in easily with a wet noise that makes Anti- Sean’s cheeks burn. His black painted nails dug into the silk sheets as Anti- Mark pushed it further inside, growling filthy nothings that Anti- Sean couldn’t quite hear over the pounding in his ears. It gets harder and harder not to make any sounds of pleasure as Anti- Mark pushes it further and further inside, not stopping for a second to let Anti- Sean get used to the feeling.

 

“That’s it baby girl,” Anti- Mark cooed, finally finished pushing the gun in. It’s pressed in the whole way, and Anti- Sean can feel the small bit of metal before the trigger brushing against his skin as he breathes. It’s incredibly dangerous, a single wrong move and a bullet would be fired right into Anti- Sean’s body, but that simple fact also turns him on more than Anti- Sean thought possible. “You’re doing so well. Look at you, open so wide around my gun. It’s so hot, baby girl.”

 

Anti- Sean lets out a low moan. His whole body felt like it was on fire, pleasure zinging through his veins as he clenches around the barrel of the gun. He knows that if it’s pressed just a little bit more inside then it’ll hit his prostate, but it seems like Anti- Mark had come to the same conclusion and wasn’t going to allow it, instead denying Anti- Sean the pleasure that would probably make him cum immediately.

 

With how this was going, however, Anti- Sean was sure he would cum sooner rather than later. Just being tied up earlier had gotten him hot, as had all the foreplay before Anti- Mark had actually pressed the gun inside of him. In the back of his head Anti- Sean wondered how Anti- Mark was controlling himself through all of this, last time he had looked the other male had been straining against the black slacks he was wearing, but Anti- Sean hadn’t seen the other male make any move to touch himself.

 

But Anti- Mark hadn’t finished yet. “You ready, baby girl? I’m gonna’ fuck you with it now. And I changed my mind, you can be as loud as you want. In fact, I want you to be as loud as you can, let the neighbors know that I fuck you so good you can’t do anything but scream my name.” His voice turns into a low growl and is accentuated with another small push of the gun.

 

“Fuck! Mark!” Anti- Sean yells, pushing back against the gun as best as he could. If he wasn’t tied up he could roll his hips against the gun a little better, like how he wanted too, but Anti- Mark had wanted him tied up, and Anti- Sean could do nothing but comply. “Oh! Shit!”

 

Anti- Mark takes that as a cue to start fucking Anti- Sean properly with the gun, pulling it slowly out before thrusting it back in suddenly. Every thrust inwards draws a sound from Anti- Sean’s mouth, makes him push his hips back as best as he could, makes his fingers clench into the sheets underneath him. It’s not nearly as good as being fucked by the real thing, but god damn it still feels fucking good, Anti- Sean decides.

 

The pace picks up quickly, leaving no time for Anti- Sean to get used to it. All he could do was lay there and take the assault of the deep thrusts of the gun, loud exclamations leaving his mouth with every push inwards. By now his nails have broken through the sheet, digging into his own palms enough that they’re leaving small crescent moon cuts in his palms.

 

A particularly hard thrust has Anti- Sean seeing stars. “Oh Fuck! Mark!” He screams, pressing back against it. The pistol had hit his prostate directly, head on, electricity shooting all throughout his body and the green haired male could do nothing but scream. A couple of times he could feel the trigger almost press inside of himself, and it just fuels Anti- Sean’s kink, fuels the anticipation that any second anything could go wrong, and constantly reminds Anti- Sean that he’s being fucked by a pistol.

 

“Come on baby,” Anti- Mark growls, “Cum for me.”

 

And Anti- Sean was already so close before, that Anti- Mark’s dirty talk only speeds him towards his orgasm. With the pistol being thrust inside of him so hard it’s hitting his prostate head on with every thrust, and it’s all starting to gather low in Anti- Sean’s stomach, collectively gathering in that one spot and Anti- Sean knows that it wouldn’t be long now before he came.

 

It turns out that was sooner than he thought, because with a sharp hit from the palm of Anti- Mark’s hand onto his butt it sends Anti- Sean over the edge. His body convulses as white explodes across his eyes, a guttural scream in the form of Mark’s name leaving his lips as he cums in long stripes against the bed- sheets, mouth wide open and eyes screwed tightly shut against the onslaught of his orgasm. Anti- Mark just continues to fuck him with the pistol through Anti- Sean’s orgasm, even though he was overstimulated, and it made Anti- Sean whine in the back of his throat.

 

“Mark, fuck,” Anti- Sean calls, desperately hoping that the other male hadn’t noticed the beginnings of tears in his eyes from overstimulation. “Stop.”

 

But Anti- Mark paid no attention. He continues to press the gun in and out of Anti- Sean, albeit slightly more slowly now, but the bed shifts alerting Anti- Sean that the male moving. Cracking open his eye Anti- Sean sees that Anti- Mark is up on his knees and hurriedly pulling down his black slacks with his free hand, his hard member smacking against his flat stomach once it’s out of its confines.

 

Anti- Sean can’t do much more but lay there and whine pathetically in the back of his throat as Mark shuffles closer, his free hand circling around his dick, and begins to hurriedly stroke himself. The sight of the other male so lost in his own pleasure makes Anti- Sean’s dick twitch in interest, but he had only just cum and was too tired to try and get off again.

 

Clearing his throat Anti- Sean licked across his own dry lips, voice cracking as he speaks up. “You’re so hot, Mark, so desperate to cum after fucking me with a pistol. Cum all over me, claim me as yours.” The resulting moan he gets from Anti- Mark makes Anti- Sean’s skin tingle, goosebumps raising all over his flesh.

 

In the next second something hot and wet falls across Anti- Sean’s lower back and ass, followed by a strangled moan that sounds oddly like Anti- Sean’s name. It makes the green haired male moan back, the feeling of being claimed coursing through his veins, and he watches as Anti- Mark continues to pump himself to get it all out before the stimulation gets too much and he releases his grip on himself.

 

“Fuck, Mark.” Anti- Sean moans when the other male finally collapses on his back beside him, tanned chest heaving and eyes shut, the pistol that had just been pulled out of Anti- Sean’s entrance unloaded and dropped to the floor beside the bed just in case. He was so exhausted now, which was unusual because usually he had a lot more stamina, but something about being tied up and fucked with a pistol was tiring.

 

A good couple of minutes’ pass and Anti- Sean continues to lay there, trying to get his breathing back. Turning to look at Anti- Mark he finds the other male watching him already, a smirk on his plump lips.

 

“Can you untie me sometime soon?” Anti- Sean asks when the silence stretches on for too long, and when Anti- Mark doesn’t seem to be paying any attention to the way the green haired male was struggling against the ropes. It was really starting to hurt now, and Anti- Sean was getting cramps in his legs.

 

However, Anti- Mark’s smirk just widens, and he moves so that he’s laying with his hands behind his head. “Oh, I dunno,” He smiles, showing off slightly pointed teeth. “I could leave you like that, all tied up and nowhere to go, free for me to do whatever I wanted to you.”

 

“Or,” Anti- Sean replies just as calmly, giving Anti- Mark _the_ look. “You could untie me and then I could fuck you till you can’t move.” 

 

Anti- Mark pauses, turning his head to look at Anti- Sean properly with his lips pushed out like he does when he’s thinking. Anti- Sean can almost see the moment he decides on what to do, and settles back comfortably as Anti- Mark moves to untie the knots that are holding the ropes crisscrossed over Anti- Sean’s body. As predicted when they fall off, there are red lines everywhere, and Anti- Sean’s wrists are so chafed that the top layer of skin had been rubbed raw, but honestly the green haired male didn’t mind too much.

 

The green haired male waits until Anti- Mark is throwing the ropes away before he jumps, pinning the other male to the bed as he climbs on top of the red-haired male. Anti- Sean’s lips are pulled into a wide smile as he leers down at Anti- Mark, showing off pointed teeth, and his electric blue eyes shine dangerously. Just because he had submitted first didn’t mean he was submissive, and with the way that Anti- Mark swallowed heavily, he obviously understood that too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you'd like! I really appreciate it when you guys do! Thank you once again for reading this fic! 
> 
> Tumblr is: jhopesforehead if you wanna come talk to me. Please bear in mind though that it is all kpop based. tyty. 
> 
> (Also sorry for the abrupt ending, I never know how to end these things. And, I will most likely not be writing any more of this, so please refrain from asking for more. Thanks!xx)


End file.
